


Stressed

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Barlyle - Fandom, The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Utter Filth, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Phin is stressed out; Phil has the relief he needs.





	Stressed

Phineas dropped the key on the table and sighed heavily; rubbing his tired face and cracking his neck, the loud pop of muscles pulling a groan from him. He was exhausted; but he couldn’t stop, he had too much to do before the new acts started. He walked to the table and dropped his case onto the wooden surface before falling heavily into the chair and rubbing his temple. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus on anything but the dull thud of the headache behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them again, pulling papers from his case and spreading them across the table, he grabbed his pencil and began pouring through them. 

Philip saw him as soon as he opened the door; shoulders hunched as he worked through the papers. He stopped, hanging his jacket up and placing his own keys next to Phineas’s on the side,  
“Phin?”  
He wasn’t certain the man was even awake at first; not that he would be surprised were he to find him asleep at the table. He had been running himself ragged for almost a week, new people and more scrutiny in the press had led to sleepless nights and short tempers. Philip walked over toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder,  
“Hey?”  
Phineas didn’t look up; his attention solely on the accounts,  
“Phin?”  
It was the hand through his hair that pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, shocking Phil at the sight of his tired expression, deep shadows under his eyes and a furrowed brow. He gave a small smile and sat back,  
“You’re home.”  
Philip pulled the chair closer and sat down; hand still on the man before him, concern etched across his features,  
“Have you been sat here all evening?”  
Phineas looked out of the window; his eyebrows going up in surprise at the dark sky,  
“Oh...yes. Guess I have.”  
He sniffed and looked at Philip again,  
“How was the show?”  
Philip cupped his cheek and nodded,  
“Yeah it was fine.”  
He looked down at the papers, stroking the man’s cheek with his thumb,  
“How about a break?”  
Phineas shook his head, turning back to the work before him,  
“I don’t have time. If I don’t get this done-“  
“The world won’t end.”  
Phineas looked at him,  
“It might. If we don’t get the word out about the new acts and we can’t do that without the right money behind it.”  
He looked back at the work,  
“There’s food in the kitchen if you haven’t eaten yet.”  
Philip dropped his hand and nodded,  
“Fine.”  
He stood up, heading to the kitchen then looking back at Phineas, hunched over and scowling, fists clenched and a slight shiver taking over him. Philip chewed his lip for a moment before an idea struck him and he turned on his heel, walking past the man into their bedroom and closing the door behind himself. 

Philip ran his fingers through the water one more time before he turned the taps off and pushed himself to his feet. The room was filled with steam; the mirror fogged over and the glass above the door no longer clear. Philip yawned; tired out himself after a long day but determined to push it aside and focus on Phineas instead. He began unbuttoning his waistcoat; dropping it to the floor before undoing the first few buttons of his shirt and removing his shoes and socks. He then walked back into the front room, finding Phineas in the same position he walked over and took the pencil from his fingers,  
“Phil-“  
“Shh. Come on. Come on.”  
He took his hand and pulled him up to his feet,  
“Philip I don’t have time for this, I need to do the paperwork.”  
Philip nodded, still gripping the man’s wrist and pulling him toward the bathroom,  
“Yeah...absolutely. Come on.”  
Phineas huffed in frustration, pulling his arm back and making Philip stop in his tracks,  
“Philip I don’t have time. I have too much to do.”  
Philip turned, looking at him dead on; stepping closer to put his hands on the man’s chest,  
“Phin...the world isn’t going to stop spinning because you walk away from the paperwork. The circus isn’t going to go under, the press aren’t going to destroy you. But what will happen, is that you will fall apart, and I can’t let that happen. So please, for once in your life, shut the hell up and let someone take care of you.”  
Phineas straightened his back, jutting out his jaw and pouting in a way that Philip would find amusing, maybe even adorable if he wasn’t so frustrated with the man’s distinct lack of cooperation.   
“Okay?”  
Phineas glanced back at the table, making it Philips turn to huff in annoyance,  
“Phineas!”  
He turned to look at him, eyebrows raised at not only the sharpness of his tone but also the fact that he never used his full name when it was just the two of them. He nodded slightly, unable to keep fighting the man,  
“Okay.”  
Philip smirked; satisfied that he had least gotten his way, even if the he was reluctant to let it happen. He grabbed his wrist again and led him toward the bathroom,  
“You’re not wearing any shoes.”  
The comment was so out of place that Philip snorted a laugh before he turned around,  
“How observant of you. Stand there.”  
He began working the buttons on Phineas’ jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor,  
“Why are you being so nice tonight?”  
Philip pulled his undershirt from his waistband,  
“Because I am nice. Arms up.”  
Phineas looked over his shoulder at the bathtub; full of water tinged slightly turquoise, steam rising and mingling in the air, he couldn’t deny it looked inviting,  
“What’s going on?”  
“And there goes the observant PT we all loved.”  
Phineas gave him a look and Philip smiled at him again,  
“It’s called a nice, relaxing bath. It’s nice and hot and I even dig out those bath salts Lettie got us.”  
Phineas frowned, any answer he had muffled by his own shirt as Philip continued to undress him,  
“So you’re going to what? Lock me in and force me to bathe?”  
Philip scoffed,  
“I can’t trust you’d do that. I’ll be joining you. Get in.”  
Phineas stepped toward the tub then looked back to see Philip undressing himself and folding his clothes to join his own on the floor,  
“This a seduction? Because I think we’re passed that by now sweetheart.”  
Philip rolled his eyes and pressed a hand to his back,  
“Come on. I’m getting cold.”  
The two men climbed into the tub, a few manoeuvres and a decent splash of water onto the tiled floor later and they were as comfortable as they could be; Phineas between Philips legs; back flush against his chest and head lolling on his shoulder as their fingers entwined,  
“Okay?”  
Phineas couldn’t deny it; the warm water and intoxicating scent of lavender courtesy of the salts, along with the feel of Philips legs wrapped around him as he brushed his lips against his temple was enough to make him almost forget there was even a world outside the room,  
“See? It’s good isn’t it?”  
Phineas didn’t answer him, his fingers trailing over Philip’s arm, over and over, soothing rhythm that brought goosebumps to the surface before they vanished in the heat on the room,  
“Phin?”  
“Mmm.”  
He smiled,  
“Feel better?”  
Phineas nodded slightly before turning to look up at him,  
“Did you sort out the rigging? We need it fixed before the-“  
Philip cut him off with a kiss against his lips, pulling a surprised sound from the man before he sank in it; cupping Philip’s cheek as his mouth fell open to the man’s pushing tongue. They broke apart; Phineas still chasing the man’s lips for another kiss,  
“No work talk. Understand?”  
Phineas nodded, willing to drop everything if it meant he would have the man’s lips on his again. He tried to pull the man closer, whining slightly when Philip moved to grab the cloth that lay beside the tub, sinking it under the water until it was soaked and pushing Phineas back against him before he ran it slowly over the man’s chest,  
“See? Nice to switch off for a bit isn’t it?”  
Phineas smiled; the tension slowly beginning to leave his body, his shoulders relaxing and muscles untensing as his lover washed him,  
“Feels nice.”  
Philip could only smile; unable to deny how erotic it was to have Phineas so pliant against him. He ran his free hand through the man’s hair, bringing the cloth up to his neck then back down his chest, closing his own eyes as Phineas reached up to brush his fingers against his jaw,  
“Talk to me.”  
Philip pressed another kiss to his head and pushed the cloth back along his skin,  
“About what?”  
Phineas turned his head, pressing his lips against Philips jaw,  
“Anything.”  
Philip smiled,  
“I stopped by the park on the way home. The festival is still on. They had fireworks.”  
“Mmm.”  
Philip pushed the cloth down his body, his wrist brushing close to the man’s genitals, making his body quiver slightly,  
“Sparklers and Catherine wheels. It was beautiful.”  
Phineas’ mouth fell open as Philips hand disappeared under the water again, brushing against him once more as he whispered in his ear,  
“So many colours, filling the sky, lighting it up.”  
Phineas rocked his hips forward; his back arching slightly as Philip wrapped his hand around his cock, grip loose as he stroked him a few times before letting go and resuming his almost ritual cleaning of his body,  
“Yeah?”  
Philips eyes fell shut as Phineas rocked back against him, his stomach clenching slightly as he fought the urge to speed things along, his own body giving away his lust as Phineas pushed his hand into Philips hair and his head turned,  
“Phil...please...”  
Philip smiled slightly, letting go of the cloth and gripping Phineas’ rapidly thickening cock,  
“Blues and reds...all in the sky and everyone was transfixed.”  
He whispered the final word into Phineas’ ear, causing a shiver to run through the man,  
“We should see it.”  
Phineas let out a moan; one hand gripping Philip’s fingers as he clung to the side of the tub as the other tangled in his hair,  
“Watching them go off...be amazing wouldn’t it?”  
Phineas turned his head to bury his face in Philips neck as his hand sped up, long fingers wrapped around him, water splashing as bought him closer and closer to release; his own arousal evident with very rock of the man’s hips. Phineas releases Philips fingers, slamming his hand down onto the side of the tub with a deep groan. Philip took the opportunity begin working his nipples; running his thumb over the nub until it was hard, pinching to pull moans from him as he began kissing his neck,  
“Oh...dear god!”  
Philip ached; desperate to relieve himself but more focused on the man between his legs, pleasure mingled with pain as Phineas writhed in his arms, his frantic moans filling the air, precum leaking steadily into the water,  
“So beautiful.”  
Suddenly his hand was being pushed away and Phineas was kissing him as though his life depended on it,  
“I need you. I need you inside. Please. Please.”  
Philip felt his stomach clench; his eyes widened and he swallowed hard,  
“But we-“  
Phineas gripped his head; pressing frantic kisses to his lips,  
“Please? Please, I need you, I need you.”  
Philip nodded; staring into the man’s eyes; almost black with how dilated his pupils were,  
“I got you.”  
They climbed from the water, too aroused and eager to be touching to take into account how cold the air was outside of their steam filled prison. They made their way to the bedroom, only a few feet away yet feeling like miles as Phineas pinned the man to the wall and kissed him deeply with every other step.   
“Phin...”  
Philip had to push him back with a laugh before moving to the bedroom and pulling the man inside; slamming the door behind them.

It was Philip’s shoulder that covered the moan as it slipped from the mouth of Phineas; biting down on the soft flesh as Philip pulled out almost completely only to slam back into him; the tight heat around him mixed with the coiling heat in his belly becoming almost unbearable. He gripped the headboard and spat out a curse as he thrust into the man again, unable to stop his erratic movements as he tried to hold off the fast approaching orgasm. Phineas tightened his grip in the man’s hair as he fisted his leaking cock desperately; eyes watering as he rode the edge, stopping himself just before he tumbled over the precipice and succumbed to his own pleasure. Instead he pulled Philip into another biting kiss; locking his ankles around the man and arching his back as the man pounded into the bundle of nerves inside him which made him see stars.   
“Jesus CHRIST.”  
Philip couldn’t speak; every nerve inside him burning with want. He knew he wouldn’t last long and he needed Phineas to hit that point before him. Holding himself up on with one arm; he gripped the mans cock and stroked him, faster and faster until Phineas scratched his nails down his back, arching in wards and painting his own stomach and chest with the thick ropes of his release. Philip stroked him through it; moaning into the desperate kiss that Phineas slammed onto his lips. He pulled away with a gasp, heat pooling in his stomach; he was close. He thrust a few more times then pulled out and stroked his orgasm onto the mess already covering Phineas’ flushed skin. A strangled moan slipped from his lips as he shuddered and collapsed against the man; both panting heavily as they came down from their high. Philip was the first to lift his head, pulling himself up enough to kiss Phineas, slowly, deeply; pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before letting go with a smile,  
“That was...”  
Phineas laughed,  
“It was?”  
Philip grinned as he nodded,  
“Completely.”  
Philip kissed him again,  
“Much better than paperwork, am I right?”  
Phineas laughed,  
“Definintely.”  
He kissed him again softly, laying back in the hope that Philip would follow. He lifted his head only to drop it back down again, shifting on the bed and whining as Philip climbed to the floor,  
“Where are you-“  
He cut himself off as Philip grabbed a washcloth from the dresser and returned to the bed; putting the small jar of oil he had used to open the man minutes before onto the side table before he cleaned them both up. Phineas watched him as he pottered about; one arm folded under his head and his ankles crossed,  
“Philip?”  
He looked over and smiled at him,  
“Yes?”  
He took in the man, a smile tugging at his lips, his heart still hammering in his chest; a warmth surrounding him as he watched his partner,  
“What?”  
Philip dropped the cloth on the floor and climbed back onto the bed as Phineas shrugged,  
“I just...”  
He sat up and smiled as he leant in to kiss him; cupping his cheek and stroking the soft, still sweat soaked skin,  
“Thank you.”  
Philip smirked, arching an eyebrow and chuckling,  
“You’re welcome.”  
Phineas laughed,  
“Not for that-“  
“I know.”  
He brushed their noses together,  
“Any time.”  
Phineas closed his eyes and nodded,  
“God, I adore you.”  
Philip pushed his fingers through the man’s hair and nodded,  
“The feeling is very mutual.”  
He kissed his forehead, closing his eyes and smiling to himself before pulling them both down onto the bed, fixing the sheets up over their naked bodies and resting his chin on the man’s chest, watching him intently as Phineas ran fingers through his hair, the two men falling into a comfortable silence until Phineas spoke again,  
“Philip?”  
Philip reached up; trailing his finger tips gently along the man’s jaw,  
“Can we stay here a bit?”  
Philip smiled, leaning up to meet his lips in a kiss,  
“You’re in for a rude awakening if you think I’m letting you out of this bed any time soon Mr Barnum.”  
Phineas grinned at him; reaching down for the blanket he pulled it up over them both; deciding then and there that work and life outside of the bed be damned until they were ready to return to it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Barlyle fic! I hope you enjoyed it, come find me on tumblr at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com I’m always up for chatting about these beautiful bisexual circus dads :D


End file.
